Tonight, I Love You: A Ziall Fanfic
by unicornxtai
Summary: Zayn Malik has been in love with Niall Horan ever since he laid eyes on him. What Zayn doesn't know is that Niall feels the same. See how three little words can change everything. Originally supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to make it longer.
1. Love Like This

**Zayn's POV**

I never believed in love at first sight until I met Niall James Horan. The minute I laid eyes on him, I knew there was something about him that made my knees go weak. His hair, his smile, his laugh, everything about him was just perfect.

Two years have gone by and I still haven't gotten over him. At first I thought it was just a man crush, but every time he would hug me, I couldn't help but want to grab him and kiss him full on the lips.

I'm not gay or bi. I love girls way too much to be either one of those things. It's just Niall, only Niall that has ever made me feel this way.

"Hey Zayn. What's up?" Niall asked as he slowly made his way from the door to the edge of my bed.

"Nothing," I let out, avoiding eye contact.

Niall brought his finger to my chin and lifted my head up and his eyes slowly met mine.

"There's something wrong. You can trust me," he whispered, his warm breath hitting my face.

"Rebecca and I broke up," I managed to let out, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, mate," he whispered, wiping the tears off my face.

He pulled me into a tight hug and the tears just kept falling.

If only Niall knew how much I love him.

He lifted my head up and looked directly into my eyes.

"You're an amazing guy, Zayn. You'll find someone who's perfect for you," he whispered into my ear.

He looked into my eyes again and I could see all the love that was filled inside them. He leaned in a little and I did the same. The gap between us became smaller and smaller until our lips met.

When his lips met mine, fireworks went off throughout my whole body. His lips were soft and mover perfectly in sync with mine.

He pulled away and looked directly into my eyes and smiled.

"I love you Zayn," he confessed, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"I love you too Niall," I stated with a smile.

**Niall's POV**

When I heard Zayn say that he loved me too, excitement took over me. I can't believe that he loves me too. All those nights that I wished Zayn was mine, I thought I was the only one who felt that way. Now that I know that he feels the same, I can't finally call him mine, something I've been dying to do since I first laid eyes on that Bradford bad boy.

"Zayn will you be mine?" I asked, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Of course, Niall," he responded with a smile.

I kissed him softly and he kissed back hard. I tried to overpower him, but he quickly won the battle for dominance. He kissed me so hard that he pushed me on my back on the bed.

I ran my hands through his hair, lightly tugging on it, as he ran his tongue along my lips, begging for entrance. I granted him access and he feverishly began to explore my mouth, like new territory.

I wrestled my fingers into his hair, gently pulling it.

He snaked his hands up my shirt, exposing my skin to the cold air.

I moaned against his lips and smiled.

"Enjoying yourself, Horan?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I said as I put my finger to his lips.

He crashed his lips onto mineand he continued to trace circles with his fingers along my stomach and chest.

My moans were becoming more frequent, as he continued to do all the right things.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I love you so much, Niall James Horan."

He kissed me quickly on the lips, then kissed my cheeks. He slowly made his way down to my neck, causing my breath to hitch.

I was moaning uncontrollably, as he made his way down my neck to my collarbone, kissing, nibbling and sucking on the skin, leaving bright red and purple love bites.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I managed to ask, through my heavy breathing.

"Marking my territory and making sure everyone knows you're mine," he said with a smile.

His lips crashed onto mine again and he tugged at the hem of my shirt.

I pushed myself onto the sitting position as he quickly ripped off the peace of clothing and threw it across the room.

My cheeks turned bright red as I noticed Zayn biting his lip and staring at me, hungrily and seductively, his eyes filled with lust.

He straddled me, his body resting on top of my hips.

He hungrily attacked my chest, kissing and nibbling his way down until he reached the hem of my pants.

He unbuttoned my pants, while never loosing eye contact with me.

"Lift your hips."

I lifted my hips and he quickly pulled my pants down to my knees. He pulled each leg off and tossed it across the room, joining my shirt.

He smirked as he saw the bulge in my boxers. He bit his lip and brought his lips to my ear.

"A bit turned one, eh?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Zayn," I whined, pulling his head closer to me.

He crashed his lips on mine and he stuck his cold hand into my boxers, causing me to gasp.

"I wanna hear you beg and scream," he whispered into my ear, as he squeezed my dick and quickly started to move his hand up and down it.

I moaned and groaned repeatedly and thrusted my hips, as the waves of pleasure shooted up my spine.

He moved his hands faster, causing friction and I couldn't help but scream in pleasure.

He stopped and lifted my hips up, so he could pull my boxers off.

My erection was standing and I blushed in embarrassment. He chuckled and bit his lip, as he slowly traveled down my body. He stopped when he reached my dick and he wrapped his arms around my thighs.

He stuck his tongue out and lightly grazed the tip.

"Babe please. Don't tease," I groaned, frustruatedly

He suddenly grabbed it and engulfed my length into his mouth.

He started moving up and down and he rubbed the part he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Fuck Zayn! So good!" I screamed, as I pulled his hair roughly.

He started moving faster and faster on me and I pulled his head further down on me.

The pleasure was starting to overwhelm me.

He deep throated and I felt my legs shake uncontrollably.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna- Oh fuck!" I screamed as the orgasm took over my body.

I was breathing heavily, the affects of the post-orgasm.

There was a trail of cum going down to his chin and he licked it all up, causing my boner to pick up again.

He layed beside me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him.

"That was amazing," I let out, through heavy breaths.

"Anything for my babe," he said with a smile.

He kissed me gently on the lips.

I pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Now it's my turn."

**Zayn's POV**

He bit my ear and I shuttered at his touch.

He kissed me passionately and climbed on top of me.

He ran his tongue along my lips and I granted him access.

He kissed my lips quickly and made his way down my neck and collarbone, kissing, nibbling and sucking on the skin, leaving love bites.

He pulled my body up and ripped my shirt off, throwing it across the room to join his clothes.

He kissed and licked my chest and stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

He unbuttoned my pants without hesitation and pulled them off.

He smirked when he saw the bulge in my boxers.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "It's payback time, Malik."

He bit my ear and I could feel his erection rubbing up against my thigh, making me want him more.

He stuck his hand into my boxers, causing me to gasp.

He started moving his hand up and down, making me moan and groan loudly.

He moved his hand faster and I screamed his name as the pleasure shooted up my spine.

He removed his hand from my shaft and pulled my boxers down to my knees, giving air to my erection.

He pulled them off my legs and threw them where the pile of our clothes were.

He stared at me for a minute and it felt like the longest minute ever. I needed him so bad and a twitch in my erection confirmed it.

I groaned frustruatedly.

He chuckled and whispered, "Someone's getting impatient, I see."

"Niall, baby. Please. I need you," I begged. As my erection twitched again.

He chuckled and smiled.

"All you had to do was say."

He slowly made his way down my body and stopped when he reached my dick.

He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

I moaned when I felt his mouth in my length.

All I could see was his head bobbing up and down on my shaft and I groaned.

He started to pick up speed and I pulled his head farther down on me.

"Oh my God! Fuck, Niall, baby!" I screamed as the pleasure took over my body.

He was going faster and faster and I could feel his tongue on every part of my cock.

My legs started to shake uncontrollably and a mixture of moans and groans escaped my lips.

I screamed as I reached my peak. I layed my back on the back of the bed and my chest moved up and down. I was breathing heavily and I looked down and saw Niall swallowing my load.

He looked at me and smiled.

He traveled his way up my body and kissed me softly on the lips.

He layed beside me and I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"I love you," he whispered as his eyes slowly closed.

"I love you too," I whispered back with a smile.

As I slowly made my way to dreamland, the only thing that was on my mind was how I was finally holding Niall in my arms.


	2. Your Forever Is All That I Need

**Niall's POV**

I woke up the next morning and smiled as I saw Zayn next to me, sound asleep. I walked out of Zayn's room and walked towards the bathroom.

"Ahh!" I screamed as a pair of hands grabbed me and into a room.

"A simple "we need to talk" would've worked just fine," I snapped.

"I like this approach better," Liam smirked.

I glared at him and he said, "Relax, Nialler."

"So what do you want to talk about? I asked clearly annoyed, as I sat next to him on the bed.

"You and Zayn," he stated, his eyes piercing mine.

I fidgeted a little at the sound of his name.

"What about Zayn and me?" I asked nervously.

"Louis, Harry, and I all heard you guys getting busy last night. You guys might want to be a little quieter next time, before you wake up all of London," he teased.

My face became pale and I felt my heart race.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," I stammered as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

He wiped my tears away with my thumb and asked, "Do you love Zayn?"

"Yes, more than anything!"I cried as more tears flooded my eyes.

He pulled me into a hug and I continued to cry on his shoulder.

"That's all that matters. So you don't need to worry about anything. Louis, Harry and I are fine with you guys. It's just the rest of the world that's a tougher challenge," he advised as he rubbed my back.

After a few minutes of crying, I pulled away from him and said, "Thanks Li."

"You're welcome Nialler," he said with a smile.

I walked out of the room and walked back to Zayn's room.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning. Listen Zayn, we need to talk," I said sternly.

"Okay," he said.

I sat down beside him out of the bed and placed my hand on his leg.

"The boys know about last night."

His face fell and panic flooded his eyes.

"What did they say?" he asked nervously.

"I talked to Liam and he said that they're fine with us. The only thing we need to worry about is the rest of the world."

"So what do we do now?

"I don't know. I'm scared, Zayn. I'm scared that people will hate us and that we'll lose all our fans. I'm scared that people will treat you, me and us differently. I'm absolutely terrified about how my family will react to this," I rambled, my face losing its color.

"You don't think I'm scared too? I'm just as terrified as you, but as long as we have each other, we can make it through," he said reassuringly and he put his hand on top of mine and squeezed it.

"I love you so much, Zayn!"I cried, as a few tears slipped from my eyes.

"I love you too, Niall."

I kissed him softly and he kissed me back. He pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me. Louis barged in the room and Zayn and I froze.

"Whoa, did I interrupt something?" he asked.

Zayn and I turned red with embarrassment.

"GET OUT!" Zayn screamed, throwing his pillow at Louis' head.

Louis walked out of the room and I giggled.

"Why do we have to live with three other guys?" Zayn asked.

"Well we could get our own place," I suggested.

"That sounds pretty good right now," he smiled.

There was a knock at the door and he groaned. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, get dressed. Simon just called and we're apparently doing a charity thing today. We're leaving in an hour so you and Niall need to get ready like now," he said sternly.

"Don't worry, Daddy Directioner. We got it all under control. We'll be ready in an hour."

He shut the door and walked towards me, a pout present on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes filled with concern and curiosity.

"I wanted to spend the day with you but apparently we have a charity thing today," he sighed.

"What's the issue then?" I asked, confusion present on my face.

"I wanted to spend the day with my amazing boyfriend and not have to worry about things like this," he sighed again.

"Aww, babe. We have plenty of time to spend with each other," I cooed, my fingers brushing his cheeks.

"I guess you're right," he smiled.

He walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower and my stomach started to growl. I walked out of the room and entered the kitchen, quickly opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a bowl, spoon, and the box of Lucky Charms. I sighed and munched on the marshmallow pieces, panic on how I was going to handle my situation with Zayn consuming my thoughts.

"What's up with you?" Eleanor asked, concern filling her eyes as she sat beside me on the dining table.

"I'm scared," I mumbled through munches.

"Of what?" she asked curiously.

"I'm scared that things won't work out between me and Zayn, that our fans will hate us and that our parents will hate us," I sighed, gulping the last ounce of milk left in the bowl.

"You have nothing to worry about. The fans love you guys and they won't stop loving you guys just because you love each other. Real fans will support you guys and they don't have to like it, they just have to at least accept it," Eleanor said, her arm placed on my shoulder.

"Thanks El. You're a great friend," I smiled.

I stood up and left my bowl in the sink. I walked in Zayn's room and noticed that he had his clothes on and was now in front of the mirror, fiddling with his hair.

"Your hair's fine, babe," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

He turned around to face me and said, "I don't want it to look fine. I want it to be perfect!" he whined.

"You're such a perfectionist!" I said, shaking my head.

"But that's why you love me though, right?" he asked, a playful smirk on his face.

"Yes. I love you just the way you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you," I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Stop it! You're messing it up!" he shrieked, removing my hands from his hair.

He turned around and concentrated on "fixing" his hair.

"Well I'm going to go shower. Don't miss me too much," I teased, poking his chest.

"Trust me. I won't," he smirked.

"Fine then, meanie," I said, sticking out my tongue.

I walked into the shower and took a quick shower before changing into a red polo, chinos, and supras. I walked out of the bathroom and Zayn had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Why do you have to look this fucking good?" he groaned.

"I ask myself the same thing," I smirked.

"You're lucky you're cute, Horan," he teased, squeezing my cheeks.

"Hey love birds, are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're all set," I said, taking Zayn's hand in mine and squeezing it tightly.

We made our way out of the house and boarded the van. Harry sat in Louis' lap, Liam sat by himself, and I decided to sit in Zayn's lap.

"Nialler, you're so adorable," Zayn chimed as he ruffled my hair.

I'm actually surprised at how this relationship with Zayn came about if you could call it a relationship. I always had a strong bromance with Liam; well the fans thought I did. I've always been closer to Liam, than Zayn and Zayn was more close to Liam. No one would have expected for me to have a crush on Zayn and have him like me back, but I did have a crush of him, ever since I met him at Harry's stepdads' bungalow. I never thought that Zayn would like me since he's always been really popular with the ladies and I never thought he would be interested in guys at all. I didn't think that I would ever be interested in guys, but I guess I found a soft spot for the Bradford bad boy.

"Niall come on. We're here," he said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I got up and followed him out of the van. When we walked out, a big group of fans were screaming. I waved at the fans and smiled. I love seeing how dedicated the fans are. We walked into the arena and I smiled when I saw Zayn grinning at me. When we got inside, Uncle Simon was waiting for us and greeted us.

"Okay boys, so here's the plan. You're going to sound check, hair, makeup and wardrobe, meet and greet and signing and then you're going to perform a sold out show here at the O2 Arena. You guys ready for this?" he explained.

We all cheered and walked to the stage, getting ready for sound check. I was extremely nervous and kept messing up the lyrics. I was off time to some parts and I would freeze and blank out sometimes. My nerves were clearly getting the best of me and it was obvious to the other boys that something was going on. We decided to take a water break and when I stepped off the stage. Someone grabbed me by the arm and stopped.

"What's wrong, mate?" Zayn asked.

"I'm nervous about tonight," I confessed, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Don't be nervous. You're going to be great out there. You always are. Relax and you can do this, for us," he whispered into my ear, his fingers lacing with mine.

"What if I can't do this, Zayn," I pleaded, panic flashing through my eyes.

"You can do this, Niall. I believe in you," he stated sincerely, squeezing my hand tightly.

I smiled at his supportive words. They were encouraging me to fight the uneasiness in my stomach and to regain the confidence that I almost always have. As long as I convince myself that there's nothing to worry about, then I should be fine. I went through the rest of the sound check feeling al lot better. I ended up actually being able to sing my parts and be on time with everyone else. Zayn kept grinning at me supportively and giving me thumbs up. It was great to have his support and it definitely made some of the uneasiness I had at the pit of my stomach flow away. After sound check, we went to do our hair and makeup and a wardrobe change. The makeup artists could tell there was something off with me and I told them that I was nervous. They told me that I was going to do fine, like I always do. There words gave me another boost a confidence. It was a boost that I needed to face the fans. When we walked out to the fans they were all screaming our names. Many girls were crying and we made our way down the long line of girls before sitting down in front of a table. Louis sat next to Harry, and Liam and I sat on either side of Zayn. We met each and every fan, signing posters and CDs. Many of them were in tears and a lot of girls were speechless. It felt great when fans would tell us that we changed their lives or that we made their day. It makes me feel like I'm actually making a difference in someone's life and I absolutely love that feeling. When I auditioned for the X Factor last year, I never expected that I would have this much success. I never expected to be here but I am and it's amazing to be here. After an hour or so, the meet and greet was over and the boys and I went backstage to get ready for our performance. As the minutes went by, I started to regain that uneasiness in my stomach.

"You'll be fine. I believe in you, Niall," Zayn whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Thank you so much for believing in me, mate," I smiled.

"It's what best mates are for," he smiled back, sincerity in his voice.

The opening music started playing and we got onto the lift. The lift started rising. _This was it. This is the moment of truth._ Little did I know that what happened tonight will change my life forever. 


End file.
